


Markiplier x Reader ~ Melons!

by Nightwalkerin



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: F/M, XReader, reader - Freeform, xYou, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4533195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightwalkerin/pseuds/Nightwalkerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short Oneshot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader ~ Melons!

**Mark x Reader ~ Melons!**

  
  
_A good destiny is when two people find each other without even looking..._  
  
With your head in the clouds you walk through the supermarket looking for fruits. Even if it was a terrible day you are sure that something good will happen today and you are totally right. Smiling you want to grab one of the melons in front of you.  
Suddenly you feel another hand on yours. Surprised you raise your head to look at the handsome man who wanted to grab the same melon. His deep brown eyes meet your beautiful (e/c) ones. Your slight smile faints away as you feel the heat in your face. The situation is awkward and magical at the same time. Both of you open the mouth to say something, but your ears catch a familiar sound.   
  


_Can you feel the love tonight..._

  
  
The woman next to you grabs her cell phone and answers the call. Gone is the magical moment. Now your face is red like a tomato, but the man in front of you looks exactly the same. "I'm sorry. Please, take the melon", his voice catches you off guard. It's your favorite sound within one second. "Thank you", you mumble under your breath and take the melon. You are not brave enough to look at him again so you leave him alone without a further word.  
The man follows you with his eyes until he can't see you anymore. "What are you waiting for, young man? That's fate!", an old woman says to him and winks at him. She has seen the entire scene. "Thanks!", the handsome man almost runs into the direction where he has seen you a few seconds ago. "Young love...", the woman talks to herself with a smile on her lips.   
Your heart tries to jump out of your chest, while you take a deep breath. It kills you inside that you run away like a coward. Maybe you never see the unknown man again. Matching to your words the handsome man comes around the corner. Against your sake a smile appears on your lips.   
"Um... Hi", he doesn't really know what to say, because his head stops to work immediately. "Hi", you reply the same. It seems you two don't need words to communicate. "My name is Mark", the man introduces himself and shakes your hand. "(Y/N)", you tell him your name.   
"It's really hot today. Do you want to eat a watermelon with me?", he asks charming. "Yes, I'd love to", is your answer. You can feel there is something special between Mark and you...  
  


***a month later***

  
  
"So the next question... How did you meet?", Mark reads, while you look at the camera smiling. "That's a really funny story!", you exclaim laughing. The Youtuber feels the heat in his face. "Yes, we touched the same melon in the supermarket. Then we heard the song "Can you feel the love tonight" from Lion King. Romantic, right?", he replies wiggling his eyebrows.   
"The funny thing is that I actually hate melons", Mark adds laughing. You look at him surprised. "What?" He just gives you a shrug with his shoulder. Maybe it wasn't fate just a clever plan to know you better. Who knows...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
